vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The House of Crafters
This religion is an import from Greyhawke. It has been making steady gains in India. Located in the city of Vrindavan, known as the City of Temples or the City of Widows. The House of Crafters has been taking in widows much to the displeasure of the local priests. The displeasure has broken out in civil unrest twice. The first incident was a budding riot in front of the Crafter compound. After Anthony himself had a word with the mob they dispersed. The leaders of the mob could not be found later. Several family members have claimed their men were turned into monkeys. Local officials do not credit this. (Note:having seen what high powered magic can do this cannot be discounted.) The second involved one of the "Holy Cows" being struck down in the market by an unnamed man. The flesh exploded from his body leaving bloody bones and not a drop of the gore landed on the woman. Anthony removed his holy woman commenting that this would be the fate of those that harmed what was his. No one saw him arrive and no one saw him leave. No one touched the bones until the city morgue picked them up hours later. The body was never claimed. The next day saw a jump in the number of widows going to the House of Crafters. The Bureau is not sure what to make of this religion. There is a House of Crafters in Long Beach, CA, a second in Los Angeles, one one in New York, NY and one in New Orleans LA. They have taken over failing apartment buildings and their primary task seems to be running shelters for families. They deal in women's health, and healing anyone that comes to them male or female. They also take in unwanted pregnant girls or runaway boys. The feed anyone that is hungry. They do not preach, they have never asked anyone for funds. It has been noted in fact the women of the Guias Kendra (Cow Centers) will readily talk to those with questions. They take in those in need. They do not separate families. They do not judge, it is not their place to condemn, only to aid. Basic Information *'God worshiped:' Anthony Allion *'Sphere of Influence:' Women and Children, Childbirth, the Outcast. Those that work with their hands. *'Sacred Colors:' Gold, Blue, and Red *'Sacred Animal:' Unicorn, usually pictured as a female with young at side. *'Place of Worship:' Temple and home *'Worship Days:' First dawn of the new month *'Holy Days:' Anthony's Birthday -- Earth 2, 23 (April 26rd) A party for everyone. A family feast. Rededication of temples and chapels followed by getting stuffed. -- Festival of the Women -- Fire 1, 15-17 (July 15-17) A three day festival of feasting. henna painting is rampant, men are absent. The afternoon of the third day climaxes with the parade of Anthony about the city. Bare-breasted Cows carry the huge palanquin through the main streets of Vrindavan. Worshipers climb the palanquin to have brief sex with the god seeking various favors in an atmosphere of erotic and holy ecstasy. The evening winds down to a quiet feast where anyone is fed that comes out. Men start making a reappearance as the festival comes to a close. -- Festival of Men -- Fire 3 15-17 (August 15-17) Toni's turn to be paraded about. Quieter than the women's festival. (It has fewer attendees.) The three day festival is as much trade fair as holy holiday as the men set up their stalls, and show the tricks of the trades to each other. Those boys seeking a master will come to find one. Toni (Anthony in female form) is paraded about on the same palanquin. However the element of random sex is not there. It has has a more erotic and earnest edge in the years when Toni is visibly pregnant. -- Yule -- Water 2 25 (December 21th) Traditional Centaur mid winter feast. Bring the family together give gifts and party in a warm and subdued fashion. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Things you have made, tools of the trade, blood only if it is your own. Sex on holy days. *'Holy Writings': The Dialogs: Written as a dialog between the god and a supplicant it lays out the ethics of the religion. -- Lauenuth (Book (of) Joy) Animal husbandry, the how to book of birth for person and animal alike. Dr. Spock for the Elven parent. Anthony calls on this ancient Elven text. -- Echnoldo (Knowledge of making) An overview of art and culture. Contained are basic directions on the trades, professions, and many other things necessary to living life. It is an immense book comprising several volumes. Anthony once again calls on the wisdom of the Elves. *'Favored Deities:' Julian Valaion, Abba Book, The Centaurs, the Vala *'Disliked deities:' Me only types, or those that advocate harm and conquest. *'Favored Governments:' None *'Disliked Governments:' Theocracies. Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Women, tradesmen, those on the edge of society, the powerless. *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' Any *'Race:' Any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Not a problem *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' Stay away from the violent ones and the demanding ones. Commandments *'War & Fighting:' The supplicate said unto me. Vala, when shall we fight? And answered I unto them: You should fight when a hand is raised against you. Never until then. And also when that hand is no longer raised, you should stop fighting. Remember this when fighting. If you do fight, fight hard, fight fast, and win. The "fair fight" was invented by someone that lost a lot. Don't fight fair fights, take all the advantage you can get. The object is to win, not look good. And they further asked: And when Kings call us to war? Said I: What is the cause? If the war is to defend your own home and those of your neighbors, then fight. If a King would send you to another land to fight, you should not fight, but refrain from all fighting. No idea that requires aggression to spread it is worthy. No King that wishes you to fight his aggressive wars should be answered. *'Love and Marriage:' And the supplicant said unto me: Vala, should I seek marriage? '' And answered I unto them:'' Why ask me? Inquire of your heart if you are ready to marry. Marriage is good, marriage is wonderful, but only with the spouse that is right for you. Marriage is an honorable estate and I will bless it and your children and their children. Do not be hasty in considering marriage. But do not ask me. That you must answer yourself. And said they further: How many spouses shall I have Vala, for you have many? Said I: Yes, I have many spouses, but I am a divine being that can be many places and give right and proper attention to each and every one. Take no more spouses than your heart and body have room for. For most mortals, that is one or two at most. And the supplicant said unto me: Vala, When are we ready for children?" And I replied: "Never, no matter how much you want them or how much you have prepared, the coming of children will catch you unready. It has always been this way and will always be this way. Children are a blessing and a great trial. Don't make children by accident. At least know that you are doing it. Otherwise take measures to avoid conception or avoid sex. And they further asked: But Vala, if accidents do happen? I replied: "A lapse in judgment is not the fault of the child, love the child, nor is it a matter for guilt and shame. What is, must be dealt with. Teach your children so they know their bodies. Show therm how to avoid pregnancy. Love them and cherish them even if mistakes are made. And they asked again: "There are means of ending pregnancy. Should we use them?" Answered I to them: "I will not forbid it. It is better to end it quickly than raise a child that will not have what it needs, be that from parents too young or without support. Better the young woman come to the temple, and I will deal with it. And the supplicant said unto me: "Vala how shall we raise our children? Said I to them: "In love and discipline, always love. Many words have been written on the raising of children. I do not think I can better these words, for I have myself looked within the Lauenuth for advice with my children. It is good advice, use it." *'Duty to Liege Lord:' And the supplicant said unto me: Vala, what is my duty to the King? And answered I unto them: As little as you can do. Kings in general create a need for themselves. It is easier to get along than to fight this. However, remember my rules about fighting. If the King raises his hand, fight even him. Be wary of those that glory in power or set themselves above all others. And they asked further: Am I not the King's subject? Said I: No, you are your own subject. The only one that owns you is you. Nor do I own you. Obedience to a King is a choice, and like all choices you must answer for it yourself. And again they did ask: What about the head of my village? '' Answered I:'' The responsibility of the village head is to be as a Father to all in the village. So it is his or her place to do is, and should they fail you must replace them. Your duty is to be as the responsible child to the lead of the good Father, when the Father is good. And to be the responsible adult and find a new village head when they are not. *'Self Interests:' And the supplicant said unto me: Vala, how shall I deal with my own needs and wants?" '' And I answered:'' "First, you take care of those you have responsibility for. Then you take care of your needs then you see to your wants. There is no virtue in a hair shirt. Unless you one of a very few people with a special calling, holy suffering is just suffering. One thing however, don't neglect your needs seeing to your charges. If you fail to take care of yourself, you will fall to take care of your charge, be it children, pets or anything you care about. Self sacrifice is pointless if you fail your willingly taken charge. *'Others' Needs:' '' And the supplicant said unto me:'' Vala, how should I deal with the needs of my fellows? And answered I unto them: "So as you would have for yourself, see that all shall have likewise within your means. If you are my true follower you will defend all mothers and children. You will raise up those whom society has thrown down, and make useful those declared to be useless. *'Duty to Religion:' And the supplicant said unto me: Vala, why do you seek worshipers? '' And answered I unto them:'' Why do you seek a god? Some seek a protector and to therm I offer shelter. Some seek a teacher, and to them I offer knowledge. Some seek a means to rise from the mire, to them I offer strength. Some seek moral permission to harm others, those I give the back of my hand. Last are those that seek a crutch, support without effort, to them I give nothing. If you seek of my substance it is only right that you reply in kind. *'Other:' And the supplicant said unto me: Vala, do you have more rules? This I answered: "I have few rules, but many guidelines. The first rule is do no harm. The second is fix any harm you do. The rest is how I would like things to happen. Too many rules do not make for happy people and I want people to be happy. If you are here feeling guilty over something, you're not doing it right. I don't deal in guilt and salvation. I deal in responsibility. Own your actions and if necessary fix the mistakes you make, don't dwell on them and ask me for forgiveness. Did you hurt me? If so I'll let you know. But if you didn't hurt me, address the one you hurt, not me. It isn't my place to forgive injury to others. And the supplicant said unto me: "Vala, what if I don't like your rules?" And answered I unto them: "You do not have to follow me. I am not the only god or the only way. Exercise your free will." *'Afterlife Expectations:' And the supplicant said unto me: "Vala, what happens to my soul when I die?" '' And answered I unto them:'' "So as you do so shall you receive. The ethics I promote are in accord with the the morals of the universe. If you are faithful you shall be welcomed into Valanior." Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' पवित्र गाय (Pavitr Gayom) Sacred Cows *'Statement of Mission:' Aid women, children, and the outcast wherever they may be found without condition. *'Sex of Cleric:' Either Women, Gaya singular, or Gayom, plural Men Bulia singular or Buliom plural. *'Minimum age:' Sexual maturity *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' All clerics are married to the god. Clerics are expected to cleave to sex within the marriage. That does mean that men and women within the clergy may enjoy each others comforts. The god is always available to comfort a spouse. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' Any *'Oaths of Ordination:' Marriage, service *'Special Attributes Needed:' The usual for a priest -- All Buliom are expected to know a trade. The better they know the trade the more respected they are. Gayom are not expected to have a trade outside of home craft, but are respected if they do have a trade. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' Level 1: +2 bonus to all craft and profession skills. +1 bonus to all knowledge and perform skills (even if added after first level) -- Level 4: Additional +2 bonus to all craft, profession, knowledge or perform skills. -- Level 8: Take 10 on any Craft, profession, Knowledge or perform skill even if you can't. Additional +2 bonus to all of the above. -- All women in the clergy will lactate. This usually starts on the wedding night. She may expect that this will continue for her natural life. The milk produced is used in healing potions or given directly to ailing infants. This milk is always helpful. *'Weapons Allowed:' Any, something effective, don't be shy about it. The Practice of the martial arts is encouraged both as defense and physical discipline. -- If you arm yourself be familiar with the weapon, and ready to use it. Not comfortable with that? Do not carry a weapon. *'Armor Allowed:' Like weapons. *'Special Commandments:' Clerics embody the Creed. We do not preach, so only by your lives can you show others the value of your religion. Clerical Ranks Provisional Heifer -- no level *''Duties:'' Continue education. This is a position created for those children rescued from child marriage. It carries no duties and has no oaths. On achieving adulthood the Provisional Heifer chooses to become a spouse or a daughter (or son, most are female). *''Privileges:'' Those of a child *''Vestments:'' None Heifer -- 0 level *''Duties:'' Learn the tenets and spell craft of the order. *''Privileges:'' A Heifer is not cloistered. He or she is betrothed to the god at this point and expected to behave as one who is betrothed. *''Vestments:'' White clothing, be it the traditional tunic and pants or the sari. Gaya/Bulia -- 1st level or higher *''Duties:'' Tend to the needs of the temple and shelter. Aid those in need, give your milk to the temple. *''Privileges:'' Those of a spouse of the god. *''Vestments:'' Gold tunic and pants or gold Sari. A tika worn in the hair of the holy symbol for females and around the neck for males. Elder Gaya/Bulia -- 5th level or higher *''Duties:'' Elders run the various temples and "Cow Centers" (Guias Kendra) *''Privileges:'' Those of a spouse of the god. *''Vestments:'' Gold tunic and pants or gold Sari. A tika worn in the hair of the holy symbol for females and around the neck for males. Holy Attendant -- no level *''Duties:'' Persons with special oaths to the god. Their duties and abilities will vary. They are personal servants "in training" so to speak. Those trained as Gayom or Buliom will do the normal duties of the order. *''Privileges:'' Those of a spouse of the god, and a little more. *''Vestments:'' Male or female they are marked by jeweled hammer that is embedded in the forehead in the third eye position. Clothing worn can vary. Those that are trained as Gayom or Buliom will usually wear vestment. Personal Servant -- no level *''Duties:'' Persons who have sacrificed their body and soul to the god. Nothing is required of them, they have given all. Respect should be given. Those trained as Cows or Bulls will usually do the normal duties of the order. *''Privileges:'' Personal servants usually get what they want. *''Vestments:'' Male or female they are marked by jeweled collar with a hammer that cannot be removed. Clothing worn can vary. Those that are trained as Gayom or Buliom will usually wear vestment. Category:Groups Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Religion Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders